Ski brakes capable of interlocking skis are known, for example, from the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,553. Because the braking arms of such brakes desirably should not protrude from the sides of the skis during skiing, that is, their "overhang" should be minimized, and since the width of each ski of a pair is identical, a problem has heretofore existed as to how skis can be interlocked and held together with adequate reliability and without interference of their braking arms when the skis are placed next to each other.
In previously known interlocking braking structures, attempts have been made to solve the aforesaid problem by providing ski brakes characterized in having a certain elasticity relative to the transverse movement of their braking arms with respect to the skis' longitudinal axis. However, this approach has had the disadvantage that the braking arms of the ski brakes on adjacent skis tend to abrade the skis' edges as the braking arms are moved from their standby position to their operative position, and vice versa. The resulting abrasion is naturally undesirable for a number of reasons, including the fact that the skis suffer damage as a consequence thereof. Another disadvantage of such an approach resides in the fact that the skis must be offset along their longitudinal axis to accommodate their interlocking, a disposition that interferes with the skis' encasement for storage, or for transportation.